Asher Alyx
Asher Alyx (アッシャー アリックス, Asshaa Arikkusu) is the current CEO of the Magick Monthly Magazine Company and heir to the Alyx Family. His father, Adonis Alyx, bestowed him his fantastic abilities in design and business which has allowed the organization to continue thriving under his attentive care. Also a user of Rainbow Fire Magic, Asher is a proficient combatant and uses his magic for show or for defensive measures. He can use The Seamstress as well as Chromokinesis to a minor extent though he isn't as skilled in their use as his father was. Appearance Much like his dad, Asher is a bit of an oddity among their family due to him standing at 6 feet even. The average height for an Alyx Family male member only being about 5ft 9in, so once again there was a boy to clear it and the family jokingly hopes this trend in genetics keeps up. His build is almost a more masculine, but still slim, hourglass shape with a chest and hips wider than his waist though the proportions are less pronounced than in a feminine hourglass figure. Muscles are finely toned from his passions in both running and ice skating, being a beautiful dancer when it comes to moving across the ice. Asher's wingspan is only an inch longer than his height, putting it at a good six feet and one inch. The long limbs move with graceful, purposeful fluidity that helps the man entrance though with the story he spins on ice. Asher has a more triangular face shape, giving him a less prominent jawline and a more angular chin though he does have a more accentuated brow bone and temples. His eyes have a sharper almond like shape, sit a bit wider apart than average, and are framed by lashes that rival, and one might even say outdo, his father's. His eye color is quite interesting as it appears to change depending on not only lighting, but the day you seem him. One day they could be a deep, stormy grey and the next they could be a warm chocolate brown. Either way, they always seem to be scanning, analyzing data and then storing it away for future use without blinking. When it comes to that blink, if one were to look closely, it is noticeably slower than average. Often people who first meet him for an extended period of time pick up on the relaxed, languid move. The eyes are paired with a pair of thin, straight, dark brows that sit in a neutral position ordinarily and set apart by the same slender nose with a gentle point his father has. Though the mouth below this always seems to be set in a light frown on default it is in fact only the natural slight downturn at the edge of his lips. Much like his father, Asher has no problem with a little makeup on the average day and wears foundation, concealer, brow powder, a skinny line of dark brown eyeliner that comes off as more natural than Adonis's beautiful wings, and even some nude shadow on his lid. While his father has more pinky undertones, Asher's leans more to the yellow within his complexion from his mother's side. (INSERT HAIR STUFF) (CLOTHING AND ATTIRE) Personality History Equipment Gale Force Reading Glasses: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Rainbow Fire Rainbow Fire Magic (まほうのひいろ, Mahou no Hiiro) is a common magic used throughout the Alyx Family and Adonis's main form of defending himself if necessary. This magic revolves around the use of multicolored flames to produce different results depending on the corresponding shade. The flames do not follow the normal 'rules' of fire and can take on various properties. Synopsis Relationships Adonis Alyx: Asher's father as well as mentor when it comes to the company. He was the one to originally teach Ash how to manifest and properly wield Rainbow Fire Magic. Trivia *Asher is based of the character Kyoya Ootori from the anime series Ouran High School Host Club. *He shares a birthday with Chad Michaels and Ruby Rose, both style icons in their own respects.